


逢生（R）：第一个杀人计划与露水情缘

by blank23333



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank23333/pseuds/blank23333
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	逢生（R）：第一个杀人计划与露水情缘

1.  
这几天持续降雨，由大转小，淅淅沥沥地下着。水雾如影随形，弥漫在沉沉夜色中。远处老式路灯明暗闪烁，映出周遭一片惨白，仿佛夜晚的疮痍。

摩托车引擎的轰鸣倏然划破雨声传入耳畔。老式居民楼没有门禁和电梯，肖战就躲在楼梯的转角处向外窥探。恐惧和兴奋在这副瘦削的躯体中相互交战，激得他不住发抖，隔着帕子攥紧了渗汗的右手。

摩托车直接开进楼边的车棚，轰鸣声停息，不多时从滴水的棚沿下跑出个身量细长的青年，皮外套和牛仔裤被雨淋湿紧巴巴贴在身上，却让那张轮廓分明的漂亮面孔衬得好像一种最新的时尚。

肖战看在眼中，心跳已如擂鼓，一下一下狠狠撞击在胸口。

是了，就是这个人。他心仪的猎物。

几天以来肖战一直追寻着猎物的踪迹，像丛林中的捕食者，隐匿于暗处等待时机。他是在工作室楼下的便利店里遇见他的猎物的。对方穿着纯白t恤和运动裤走进来，买了瓶矿泉水站在窗边仰头一口气喝掉大半。

肖战想要收回视线，却懊恼地发现自己又被穿在别人身上的一抹白色勾去魂魄，心底被压抑的封锁的反复克制住的某种肮脏恶欲像苏醒的猛兽蠢蠢欲动，无声地嘶吼着对施虐和鲜血的渴望。他控制不住自己去想那件单薄的白t被鲜血浸透成暗红色，衣服的主人在失血中痛苦抽搐，圆睁的双眼中神采正在一点一点地消逝，割断的喉管阻绝一切可能传出的呻吟……

闭上眼睛！不要看！不可以想！

你会把你们都害死！

肖战花了一点力气才分辨出来，这个画面的背景音来自他自己，来自他自己残存的理智的尖叫声。

在与杀意的拉锯中他看了猎物太多眼。阳光下的那张侧脸白皙而年轻，额角处几颗细汗晶莹发亮，深栗色发尾稍长，柔顺地贴在颈侧。看上去像是比他略矮几公分，并不很强壮的样子。

一个多么干净又无辜的生命啊，可你真的想亲手毁掉他。肖战从很早就觉得，作为一个随时可能作案的心理变态者，良心对于他来说实在是很滑稽的东西。

猎物喝好了水，拧紧瓶盖拎在手里往推拉门走去，眼看就要成为过客，连擦肩的缘分也无。肖战看得一惊，不能自控地放下手中选购的商品跟了出去。

此举宣告他终于在这场旷日持久的较量中落败，败给杀戮和凌虐的畸欲，败给长期自我压抑造成的极度疲惫，归根结底败给他应该在十五年前就做完却失去了机会的事。

肖战少见地请了假，着魔似的跟了几天。天时地利好像都眷顾着他：临时起意第一次跟人竟然直接跟到了家，还是一条乱到可以当街动刀的巷子，四下里转了一圈全无监控的痕迹。一栋低矮的居民楼，外墙上雨痕斑驳，墙皮剥落得不成样子，走进一试里面的声控灯没一个能用的，所有住户都紧闭着防盗门。最惊人的是他的猎物竟然是一个整日窝在家里的独居者，三餐不定时晨跑时间也不定时，雷打不动的只有每天深夜骑摩托出去兜风。

下手的这天，肖战躲在楼侧目送猎物骑着摩托车呼啸而去，看那身影在雨幕中渐渐隐去，心底忽然怀疑地想如果这个人真的就在这里死掉，会不会根本没有谁能够发现，没有谁会帮他把肖战抓来为他的死负责，也可能没有谁会为他难过。

这样想过，肖战看了眼腕表便从藏身的地方走出。和附近黑诊所里那个“医生”约定的时间快到了，他该去拿麻醉药。

2.  
药物的剂量只给他的猎物挣扎几下的余地，之后便会双眼发黑浑身疲软地砸向地面，任由他背在身后像照顾一个醉酒的朋友那样带走，放进后山上预先掘出的坑陷里，用藏进草丛的那把军刀剖开肚腹。

肖战的夜视能力很对得起他那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，借着若有若无的一丝光也能看清猎物缓缓走上楼梯，一步步接近自己的圈套，走过的地方拖着一连串湿答答的脚印。

还有五级台阶……四级……三级……

两级……

就是现在！当猎物专心看着脚下，即将跨上二层平台而脚下重心不稳的时候——

肖战迅捷地冲了出去，握住帕子的右手已从防雨外衣的侧兜中抽出，只待摁在那张无防备的脸上。

却又只能，惊愕中卸去一切的力量，僵硬地放回身侧。

因那个被他瞄准的人并没有走上平台，相反，那人电光石火般后撤几级台阶，身侧抵住水泥墙壁，抬起下颌冷眼看着站在楼梯上方进退维谷的肖战。

“找我？”猎物简短地问。

这声音倒不像他表情一般冷冽，而是温厚得有些低沉，很难和这样一个年轻男孩联系到一起。

他是怎么发现我的？在这样伸手不见五指的空间视线的死角……肖战想不通，可是现在也没有时间给他思考这个问题。

因他肖战是个十足的傻子，见到对方便慌忙从藏身处冲出，全然不留作其它解释的余地。更糟的是作为凶器的那张帕子还紧紧攥在手里。

却似乎得到了夜色的包庇，在黑暗中并未引起多少注意。

“什么事？”那人不耐烦地又问了一句，“这两天我休假，报案打所里电话。”

报……报案？？？

他的职业或许是警察吗？！

肖战感到方才身上的热汗已经全部被夜晚的低温冷却，正顺着自己僵直的脊背滑下，带起凉丝丝的刺痒。

快走吧。这时候就应该说一声“好的谢谢”然后立刻溜掉再也别回来。

你想袭警吗？你认为自己袭警的成功率是多少？肖战一面想一面悄悄把帕子塞进了裤兜里。

“啊——”肖战很快地开口，一句“那我走了”就在嘴边，目光躲避着对方四下乱窜，无意间宿命般地落在那件夹克的领口。

夜间低温，衣服扣得那么紧，却还是让白色打底衫的上沿从领口钻了出来，被黑色外衣衬得过分鲜明，烙进眼里便再也抹消不掉。

肖战痛苦地闭了一下眼睛。

不好了，真的想把刀插在那个地方。

所以留下来。被弄脏的那部分灵魂像见到腐肉的猎狗般发出渴望进食的嘶叫：他还不知道你的意图，在整块帕子干掉之前你还有很多机会！很多！

于是肖战睁开眼，几下摘掉兜帽和口罩，像只被揪住耳朵的小兔子一样笨拙又害怕地说：“我不是来报案的。”

“我想和你做爱。”

这句话讲得过于清楚，以至毫无反复确认的必要。听到的那刻猎物肉眼可见地僵了一下。

肖战慌乱更甚，一时说不出什么像样的话。只能任凭雨声滴答作响，填满楼道里的沉默。

猎物动了。他把手伸进外套衣兜拿了手机出来，打开照明用一道光柱横在他们之间，像画了一条“禁止跨越”的线。

那道光让猎物看清了肖战的脸，露出了令他很意外的，松了一口气那样的表情。

然后对方很随意地说了让肖战想要发抖的话：“你跟着我这么多天就为了这个？”

肖战只得点头，盯着地面躲开对方探询的眼睛。

他还以为自己是那个猎手，万万想不到其实不过一只误入了蛛网的螳螂。

“不是生意？”对方又问。

肖战摇头。

“我不当0。”

肖战哪怕对gay圈一无所知，也大概明白什么是1什么是0。当下略微不爽感觉有点点被看扁，可又不能扭头就走，只好忍辱负重地乖乖点头。

“最靠边那个门。”条件谈妥，“猎物”坦然地指路道。

肖战微微侧身让出可以容他经过的位置，让那道光把自己留在背后的阴影中。

透过裤兜处的单薄布料，肖战腿侧的肌肤早已被那块帕子浸湿，一股凉意沿着腿跟向上蔓延、直抵胸口，及时地封住那里面竟然开始升腾的某种绮念。

刚刚光柱闪过的时候他又看了对方。确实好看，穿白色黑色都好看，头小脸小身材那么好，脱了的话肯定也……

想什么呢。肖战把手扎进右边裤兜掐着那块湿漉漉的帕子。你又不是真的来睡他。

肖战凝了凝神，迈开步子走到楼道尽头的那扇门前。有钥匙的“猎物”已经先过去了，正借着手机照明吃力地把钥匙往锁眼里捅。老化变形的锁芯并不比“猎物”年轻太多，随着他因失去耐心而逐渐变得粗暴的动作嘎吱作响。

看那人全副精力都用在和这破锁较劲，肖战觉出是个机会，从后面贴得更近，近到仿佛严丝合缝的程度便猛地抽出那张帕子，绕过“猎物”身侧向斜上方按去。

不巧“猎物”就在肖战抽出帕子的那刻突然起身，惊得他慌忙后撤一步险些失了重心，手在空中乱晃时松了劲，手中的帕子也不知道掉去了哪。

掉去哪也来不及捡了，因为前边的“猎物”已经把门弄开，还回过头对他说进来吧。

肖战惊得丢了魂，留下一具躯体下意识地听从指令。跟在“猎物”身后进了门，打开客厅的圆形照明灯，他抬眼就望见衣帽架上挂着的那套警服，顿时慑于人民公安的威严，不由得做贼心虚两腿发软。

“猎物”或许是察觉到了他的异状，有点奇怪地看着他说：“你先找地方坐下吧。”

他们并排坐在两只小凳子上，挨着一张边角磨损的方桌，上面还浅浅地浮了些灰。方桌正对面有个老式的电视柜，上面放了台肖战只在怀旧电影里见到过的带按钮的老电视。西侧有两扇房门一闭一开，看开着门的那间好像是卫生间的样子。东侧背靠阳台的地方挤下了一张空荡荡的双人床，虽然有玻璃门和窗帘隔开，但还是让肖战觉得睡在那里应该会很冷。

王一博点开手机上一个文件给他看：“职业性质，有时候接触不太干净的东西。我会定期检查身体，这是最近一次。”

说罢掀起眼皮看他，显然是等着相似的证明。

缓了一阵，肖战脑子又能转了，想到只要在这时候说没有证明，让对方放弃掉就能脱身。

“我……没有查过。”他支吾着说。

“算了。”对方把注视的目光和手机一起收了回去，“特意去查的人少。”

完蛋了。肖战的心陡然一沉。

果然听到对方问：“谁先洗？”

“……你先吧。”肖战无力地回了句。

淋浴间里的水声才刚刚传出来，肖战便迫不及待地跑到大门边试图拧开门锁——这是他最后一个溜掉的机会了。

可是那么难开的一把锁又怎么会让他如愿，顺时针逆时针都拧不动也就罢了，撞也撞不开，还在与他的较量中爆发出震耳的闷响，简直要让洗着澡的那人也听个一清二楚。

这是从里面出去也要让我用钥匙的意思吗？？？那我还有什么戏？钥匙在那家伙裤子里让他带进去洗澡了啊！！

肖战没办法到只能发疯似的把这屋子搜了个底朝天，就为了找找看有没有备用钥匙，连那套挂着的制服都没放过，却只在上衣的兜里找到深色警官证。随手翻开看了一眼，照片上打着领带、头发短短的男孩对着他笑得腼腆，下面用三个黑体字印了他的名字。

王一博。

肖战仔细找了一圈，筋疲力尽地瘫回那张椅子上想：

可真是把好锁，不让他们家王一博吃半点亏。

3.  
肖战在淋浴间里洗了一个很长的凉水澡，长到让他不再想立刻冲出去拧断王一博的脖子。

王一博洗完澡出来的时候没有披外套，干了一半的白T晃荡在身上，白得透明而且刺目，让肖战开始分不清自己靠近的冲动究竟是想要触摸还是撕碎。

又或许这两者之间并无本质的区别，撕裂也不过是一种失控的触摸。肖战在冷水中打了个激灵，胡乱猜测着。

在此之前他并没有过同性之间的性经验，对事前准备没有概念，淋浴的大部分时间都浪费在发呆上，临到结束才把怀疑将要用到的某处周边简单清洗了一下。

肖战的无知是一个很好的借口，用来解释为什么他和王一博之间的第一场性如此失败。

刚开始倒还不算很糟。在那个房门紧闭的小房间里，他们并排坐在床沿上，王一博第一次触摸了肖战。竟然是从脸开始的，这种意外的温柔并没有让肖战觉得抵触。

王一博用手掌覆在肖战脸侧，大拇指在他略高的颧骨上轻轻划了两下，又转而轻抚柔软的脸颊。随着动作，他们相接触的地方好像有细微的火星冒出来，在一片静谧中点燃了什么，烧红肖战的一双耳朵。

肖战闭上眼睛，以免视线中过近的白色诱使他的欲望向某种畸形的方向发展。

不是现在……也不会不舍得这种奇怪的时间点……只是你怎么可能徒手打得过他……

肖战不听地对自己说话。他被迫关闭视觉，只能在黑暗中用肉体感受对方的触碰，体会那只手沿着颈线向下，描摹过锁骨的角度，忽然落在左胸的凸起上轻轻拨弄几下，激得肖战全身都缩紧了。

从那个很少被触碰的地方传来了前所未有的刺激，像是蜷伏在他体内的某种野兽忽然从冬眠中苏醒，饥肠辘辘地渴望着更大的满足。

这只怪物或许住在心脏旁边吗？肖战好奇地想，它让我的左边身子好热，右边就显得很冷。

他悄悄把眼睛睁开一线，看到王一博把目光放在自己的手上，好像有意地回避着目光接触。肖战便愈加肆无忌惮起来，眯着眼悄悄想怎么才能不尴尬地暗示王一博把他右边身子也弄热，急得甚至想把对方的手直接放到那里。

王一博却动得更快，垂在身侧的左手隔着外裤按住了肖战那蠢蠢欲动的物什，肖战几乎瞬间就感觉身上全都烧起来了，逐渐变硬的前端抵在对方温热的掌心，被来回的抚弄挑逗成很精神的样子。

对男人是可以的吗？肖战在迷惑中带着一丝期待地想，原来被我抵触的不是性这件事本身……

陌生的酥麻感沿着他的脊背游走，向上钻进大脑皮层强行终止一切思考，向下沿着腹股沟传导，鼓动着更赤裸的欲望。

王一博大概是厌倦了这种单方面的触摸，握着肖战的手放到自己小腹上。肖战被他突然的动作惊到，慌乱间睁开双眼让王一博身上那一整片白色撞了进去，喘息声再也抑制不住地从紧抿的唇缝间溢出，伴随着要把裤子撑开那种程度的反应。

正把他的外裤褪到腿弯的王一博当然不知道，自己眼前这只随手摸两下都能硬起来的清纯小白兔，此时此刻满脑子想的都是他窒息时眼睛翻白垂死挣扎的样子。

这样的画面想必不会让他舒服，但惊人地竟然也没有让肖战感到更加舒服，因为他发现自己并不喜欢这样的想象，与此同时强烈罪恶感甚至影响了他的性体验，让他不能清楚地体会王一博握住他那根东西上下撸动的感觉。

肖战烦躁而且生自己的气，最后不讲道理地用王一博那件t恤当了出气筒，动作粗暴得像要把它一撕两半似的从王一博身上扯了下去，然后像要掩饰什么似的在对方结实的腹肌上一通乱摸。

“想要了？这么着急。”王一博会错了意，推着他到床上躺下，让他整个下体一览无余地展示在自己眼前，而后一手逗弄着底端的囊袋，另一手沿着阴茎抽拉，时而擦过湿漉漉的铃口。

他自己的东西没用做什么已经胀得发痛，硬邦邦地戳在肖战大腿上。

截止到目前还算是一场不错的前戏，然而失败的部分是从王一博试着把手指放进肖战的后穴这一步开始的。

他很快发现那把该死的门锁并不是他今天唯一一个怎么都插不进去的地方，同样进不去的还有肖战的小穴。钥匙当时是什么感受他不知道，反正他梆梆硬的几把是快要疯了。

进得去可以有很多种姿势的进得去，丰富多彩花样百出；然而进不去却是一种一成不变的痛苦，同时作用在双方身上。

王一博用指尖进进出出试了多次，不禁怀疑人生地问：“那什么……你之前做过吗？”

肖战在一长串“疼疼疼你别动”的痛叫中抽出空来，气喘吁吁地回了句：“做过。”

闻言，王一博不信邪地又一次蘸了润滑想要把两根手指一起放进去，才吃进去一个指节就就动不了了，指尖在内壁中又夹又戳地僵着。肖战后边含得太紧，像是不愿意把私密展示出来那样害羞地蜷缩着，王一博往往还没怎么动弹就被死死地咬住，不断收紧却不会放松。这时候他别说继续往前，哪怕把指头抽出来都要费好一番力气。

这种状况下他也不敢直接换成自己的分身进去。那物件尺寸更大，硬塞进去还不知道弄坏成什么样。

想了又想，王一博只能叹了口气作罢，把空出的左手放到肖战圆滚滚的屁股上像要给病号打针似的轻揉着。等他感觉手里那瓣屁股被他揉松了捂热了，便轻轻地向旁边一掰，趁着肖战骤然放松的时机把手指从那张紧咬的小嘴里救了出来。

光这样肯定是不能结束的，他俩的东西还半硬不硬地蹭在一起，很不舒服。王一博在肖战身侧拍了一把让他翻过来趴着，然后伏到他汗涔涔的后背上让臀部前后贴紧，把两根分身并到一处用力撸动起来。

他们相贴合的地方靠近肖战的囊袋，王一博搂着他不断向前顶弄的动作正好反复蹭过那个地方，是一种力度刚好的蹂弄，让肖战意外地有一点爽到，但不足够，所以他一直用手偷摸自己的乳头。

肖战射得更早一些，射过之后王一博把他的背压得更低，扶着屁股在夹紧的股缝中间冲刺，反复几十下终于把肖战的屁股由外到里彻底弄湿了。

里屋的单人床很窄，要在上面躺下两个成年男人，也只能叠着或者侧着。肖战背对着王一博缓和呼吸，缓得差不多了刚想坐起来就感到腹中一阵针扎似的疼痛，像有只刺猬在里面发了疯似的打滚，浑身的尖刺在血肉中扎进又拔出。突如其来的剧痛让他五官皱成一团，用冰凉的手掌捂住了钻心的痛处，双腿不由自主地蜷缩起来。

肖战眼前一片漆黑快要痛晕过去，恍惚间隐约听见王一博紧张的声音：“你怎么了？”

“你胃不舒服吗？”

肖战痛到没力气说话，用尽全力点了下头，靠在墙边缩成一团。

身上忽然感到一点重量，随即变得暖和起来。是王一博给他盖了被子。然后从床上下去出了屋门，不一会儿客厅里便响起咕嘟咕嘟的烧水声。再回来时，王一博手里拿着一杯热水和药盒，俯身递给他说：“你看一眼有用吗，我只有这个。”

略略扫了一眼确认是治胃的，肖战就着能把他口腔黏膜都烫烂的热水喝了下去，灼痛滚过喉咙，入胃时却变成一股洗去疼痛的暖流。

当痛楚开始减弱，疲惫的感觉很快带着睡意光顾。沉重的眼皮不受控制地落了下去，任由黑暗包裹着他。

肖战对于那个晚上的记忆几乎被那场性事和接踵而来的剧痛占满，留给其他片段的不过是几道朦胧的掠影。

他只记得自己在王一博家里、王一博的房间里留宿了，盖着王一博仅有的一床晒好的被子。那上面有很清爽干净的味道，像骤雨过后拨云见日的清晨。


End file.
